


Stolen Moments

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Vrains Shipping Writing Games, Bingos & Prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, First Aid, Fluff, Flying, Genderbending, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Movie Night, Multi, Nature, Picnics, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Scheming, Sexism, Snow Day, Teasing, accidental date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: 01: Eyes are the doorways to the soul, so what do mine say about me?02: A field of flowers03: "Don't worry, I'm an expert."04: Snowed In05: "You look like shit."06: "Are we on a date right now?"07: My Lady08: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.09: "Keep it"10: Flying
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Flame, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Kusanagi Shouichi/Homura Takeru, Flame/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku & Zaizen Aoi, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Vrains Shipping Writing Games, Bingos & Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725262
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	1. Eyes are the doorways to the soul, so what do mine say about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku comforts a crying Ryoken. 
> 
> Datastormshipping

Yusaku has always remembered the eyes of the boy he met that fateful day. A beautiful electronic blue, similar to his pretty high lights and a smile that made him tingle all over. He wanted to know that blue, to see what it held, to wonder what his soul looked like behind that precious electronic blue.

He didn't want to learn like this.

Ryoken sitting on the ground, back to the wall, sobbing as he mutters how sorry he is for hurting him, for hurting all of them, for hurting his family. Those electronic blues were an endless sea and that sea was a bottomless pit of sadness and anguish.

Yusaku couldn't stand it.

"There are three reasons why you aren't responsible for your father's actions or my imprisonment." Yusaku walks to him slowly, kneeling at his side.

Ryoken is still, staring at him with eyes starting to reflect the night sky, a small change from the blue sorrow.

"1) You were 8 years old, Ryoken. You couldn't have known what was going on." Yusaku gently takes Ryoken's hand.

Ryoken stares at him, the stars in his eyes, looking at his hand like he's not sure if he should hold him or pull away.

"2) Your father was an adult. He knew the risks in what he was doing. He had the ability to make that choice. If you didn't blow the whistle, someone would have." _Hopefully_ goes unsaid as Yusaku lifts Ryoken's hand off the ground.

Ryoken seems frozen, his eyes a mix of the stars and blue, the hope and sorrow, the past and present.

"3) I wouldn't be where I am if I'd never suffered the Lost Incident. I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have Ai. I wouldn't have my other friends. I wish it hadn't happened, but overcoming it..." Yusaku kisses the back of Ryoken's hand and smiles. "Gave me the strength to be me. To know you."

Ryoken stares at him for a while, the conflict still clear in his eyes. Then he closes them, letting his emotions spill over as the first blushes of dawn touch the sea.


	2. A field of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken and the Lost Children meet up.
> 
> Gen

Yusaku didn't know the other Lost Children particularly well. Takeru was the obvious exception, but he was talking to Jin, drawing him from his shell as they traveled. Spectre was still something of a mystery, though he seems to be getting along with Miyu. Hayato looked like he could talk for days, hopping around Ryoken like an endless fountain of youth and high energy. Yusaku could have joined any of the conversations, but he hadn't felt like it, trying to save his energy.

"We're here." Yusaku calls when they finally arrive.

Here being a seemingly endless field of flowers and forest as far as the eye could see. The grass was tall enough to brush his knees, the giant daisies and other wild plants blooming wild and free. At the other end of the clearing, there's a old and disused tire swing waiting for someone to to fix it up.

"This is what we hiked out here for?" Hayato doesn't sound impressed.

"Yes and it's beautiful, Yusaku." Ryoken quickly defends him.

Yusaku smiles at him over his shoulder.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get our picnic on!" Miyu cheers, dashing forward.

She steals the blanket from Takeru and the basket from Spectre, enraging the two and making them chase her. Jin laughs, the loudest sound Yusaku has ever heard from him, then Hayato grabs him, puts him on his back and piggyback rides him after the others.

Yusaku watches them play and a thought strikes him. "If we hadn't fought each other so hard, this never would have happened."

Ryoken hums, a show he's listening.

Yusaku turns to him. "If I hadn't become Playmaker, then we wouldn't have fought publicly. Showing them the Lost Incident was being finished for good. That they were safe."

Ryoken's eyes are wide, then he smiles. "In saving me, you saved them too. You're a catalyst, Yusaku."

Yusaku smiles, because he's waited 10 years to hear he saved him, it's finally here-

"Hurry up slow pokes!"

Ryoken's grin turns fox like. "Race you to them?"

Yusaku settles into a running stance. "Try to keep up."

They knew he was a shit runner. Didn't stop Yusaku from trying though as he and Ryoken ran to their friends.


	3. "Don't worry, I'm an expert."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame and Ai have a little chat.
> 
> Fireballshipping, hinted Aiballshipping.

Ai couldn't believe this was happening, this is the best day of his life!

"You, my good friend, the oh so smart Flame, want my advice?!" Ai rolled over laughing, holding his stomach desperately.

Flame was blushing and looked ready to stamp his foot and scream, but he would never do something so immature and they both knew it.

No, instead, Flame just screamed. "Oh shut up and help me!"

Ai isn't going to ruin this perfect chance to get blackmail, so he quiets down and nods. "Oh my good friend, of course I'll help you, what do you need?!"

Flame slightly relaxes, but he's still blushing to the top of his head, it's adorable, really. "I... Need advice to... AskTakeruOutOnADate!"

Ai took a moment to process. Then grinned impossibly wide. Oh he hasn't had fun like this in years and he won't have a chance like this again until maybe after 20 years have passed!

"Don't worry, Flame, I'm an expert at dating humans. All you gotta do is..." Ai then told Flame a colorful plan that is guaranteed to work if he follows it to the letter.

The plan's end goal though, is of course, to provide Ai with the most entertaining afternoon of his life, but Flame doesn't need to know that.


	4. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and his four boyfriends are stuck at Ryoken's house.
> 
> Yusaku/Ryoken/Takeru/Shoichi/Ai.

"We're snowed in."

Gold, silver, blue and lavender eyes fall on green ones, blinking in surprise. 

Only Ai actually speaks up. "Seriously?"

Yusaku nods. "It's up to the window. No way out."

Takeru groans and starts untying his scarf, sitting back down. "Damnit."

"I'll call Spectre to inform him of this development." Ryoken pulls out his phone and does just that.

Ai taps his forehead a few times then makes a ping sound. "The other Ignis know too, I told them to pass the news along to their Origins."

Shoichi smiles and nods. "Thanks Ai, my phone's dead."

Yusaku watches them all and sighs, joining them in the living room. "What are we going to do until help arrives then?"

Ai smirks and glides forward, wrapping one of his arms around Yusaku's waist and pulling him close. "You could get better acquainted with this new body."

Yusaku raises an eyebrow at him. "Ai, I build it. I don't think I can get more better acquainted than that."

Ai pouts and releases him. "You're not fun, Yusaku."

Shoichi laughs and gently pets Yusaku on the head. "Oh you're plenty of fun, remember that time we put hot sauce on the bitchy customer's hotdog instead of ketchup?"

Yusaku scoffs and gives him a side hug. "He degraded you in public, he deserved it at the very least."

"Wow, hot sauce." Takeru chuckles and walks over to kiss Yusaku's cheek, watching him blush with a smirk. "Who knew you could be so petty?"

Yusaku rolls his eyes and walks over to Ryoken, who finishes his call with Spectre. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

Ryoken hums. "I'm not sure. My bed isn't big enough for all of us and I wouldn't want anyone to feel left out."

Ai claps his hands excitedly. "We can make a blanket fort here that is then! Drag down all the mattresses and blankets and pillows and-"

Yusaku raises an eyebrow at him. "You're going to make a mess."

"No he won't." Ryoken smiles and kisses Yusaku's temple. "We can keep him in line together."

Yusaku smiles at him, while Takeru and Shoichi start excitedly chattering with Ai about the blanket fort they're going to make. Then they're running off to the other bedrooms in the house they know no one uses and coming back with a mattress each. Yusaku and Ryoken soon join their other boyfriends in their efforts and soon enough, the living room looks like a fantasy world of comfort and warmth. Ai and Takeru have grabbed a few strings of rope, pegs and brooms to make a canopy of blankets, with the sofas holding up part of it. Shoichi and Ryoken have shoved all the mattresses together while Yusaku opens up a movie on his computer. 

"Okay, so next big question." Takeru starts dragging a few pillows and blankets next to Yusaku and looks at the others. "How are we going to decide who gets to snuggle Yusaku and who's going to be on the outside?"

Yusaku feels his face pink and he turns around. "Please can we not, that question lead to a nightmare."

"You only got a little flour on you, Yusaku, I don't know what you're talking about." Ai giggles.

"And I spent two hours scraping cookie dough out of your fake mouth." Yusaku shakes his head, groaning. "Why don't you just let me pick?"

"Because food fights are more fun!" Takeru laughs, high-fiving Ai. 

Ryoken groans. "Easy for you to say, Mr-Only-Got-Hit-With-Dried-Fruit."

"Aww, don't be so sour, Ryoken." Takeru smirks. "I thought the honey would've sweetened you a little."

Ryoken throws a pillow at Takeru, who goes down hard. Ai breaks out laughing and falls on his own back.

"Guys, we just got this thing built, please don't destroy it." Shoichi calls, bringing a blanket over to Yusaku. 

Yusaku smiles and takes it thankfully, then calls over his shoulder. "Ryoken, Shoichi, you guys get to cuddle me for the movie."

Takeru and Ai gasp and whimper, holding each others' hands and crying about how "That's not fair!" while Ryoken smirks as he takes his place on Yusaku's left, Shoichi doing the same on his right. Shoichi wraps one arm around Yusaku's waist and kisses his hair, while Ryoken takes his hand and kisses his cheek. Yusaku blushes to his ears and hides his smile in his other arm, preparing the movie.

"Are you two done whining, or are we going to have to wait longer to see the movie?" Ryoken calls over his shoulder.

Takeru and Ai grumble, but they soon settle down, Takeru next to Shoichi and Ai next to Ryoken. Yusaku hits play and the sound track starts up before the title sequence and the story begins. Yusaku doesn't really pay too much attention to the movie, instead listening to what's happening around him.

Ai tearing up as he gets far too emotionally invested in the poor acting.

Ryoken teasing Ai about it and calling the tropes before they happen while gently rubbing and playing with Yusaku's hand.

Shoichi insisting they be quiet while running his fingers through Yusaku's hair, gently rubbing certain spots on his head and neck.

Takeru munching rather loudly on popcorn and cringing, cooing and awing at certain points.

Yusaku looks through the blanket fort canopy and sees the snow falling in the night, like stars sprinkling down to Earth. Somehow the thought of having more snow and spending more time like this doesn't bother him all that much.

In fact, as the snow continues to fall and Yusaku's eyes get heavier, he makes a wish.

" _I hope we have more days like this. Safe. Happy. Together. I don't care what we have to do to keep them. Please, just let them keep coming._ "


	5. "You look like shit."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru needs patching up again. Kiku does the patching.
> 
> Entrustshipping.

Kiku wasn't sure what to expect when Takeru texted her, saying he needed to come over for the evening. Their imprompt sleepovers from when they were little were some of the best times of her life and she misses him, so of course she said yes. 

She still wasn't expecting this though. "You look like shit."

Takeru was bruised and beat up, likely from fighting with a gang (again) and sporting a sheepish look. "Gee, really?"

"Yes, now come on." Kiku took his hand and pulled him from the tree, into her room. "Now stay put while I get the first aid kit."

It didn't take long to sneak into the bathroom and return with it. Kiku started applying the antiseptic creams and then the bandages and plasters. Takeru doesn't say much through it and that sets Kiku on edge. Normally he's complaining and grumbling about the thugs he beat up. The only times he's silent is....

"You fought with your grandfather?" Kiku pulls back.

Takeru flinches and looks to the side. She waits.

Eventually he caves. "Yeah. I don't even remember what about. Just that I didn't want to stay at home."

Kiku's heart aches for him. She knows he hates walking away from fights or arguments without a resolution. He had to have been really upset if he actually left the house to see her.

Kiku hesitantly reaches out to take his hand. Takeru jumps a little in surprise, then turns his palm up so he can hold her hand. He pulls her a little closer. Kiku hugs him.

Neither know what they can say to make things better. Because there isn't actually much that they can do. But they've been through worse and they've always been together.

Kiku won't leave him now.


	6. "Are we on a date right now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku asks Ryoken a valid question. 
> 
> Datastorm

"Are we on a date right now?"

Ryoken almost chocked on his coffee, lowering it & barely gasping out a confused. "What?"

Yusaku shrugs, idly typing on his computer. "I don't really know anything about dating, but Ai said that going to a coffee shop with one person is a date."

Ryoken curses the Dark Ignis again & then murmurs. "No, it's not. Two people have to be romantically interested in each other for it to be a date."

While he may be interested in Yusaku, there's no way he can say it.

"I like you. And you kissed me." Yusaku blinks.

Ryoken's face burns red. "I-it was a spur of the moment. Irrational."

He still remembers that, when a persistent but terrifying girl was chasing him & he'd bumped into Yusaku. He'd made them hit the wall & when the girl came around the corner, he'd kissed Yusaku in hopes of losing her interest & making Yusaku hate him.

Yusaku tilts his head. "So instinct?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ryoken stares into his coffee, because he is not having this conversation.

"So you like me." Yusaku says it as a fact.

Ryoken scoffs & drinks. "Think what you will."

Yusaku nods determinedly. "So go out with me."

Ryoken almost chokes on his drink again, scowling. "No."

Yusaku narrows his eyes. "Give me three reasons why you won't agree to a date when we like each other."

Ryoken scowls, takes a breathe & starts counting. "1) I'm not a good person. 2) You deserve better. 3) We both have goals that a romantic relationship would conflict with."

Yusaku holds up his fingers for counting. "1) There are no good people, Ryoken. Just people who try to do the right thing. 2) I'll set my own dating standards & you happen to fit. 3) If us being together makes our goals conflict, then why are we working on them together right now?"

Ryoken flinches & leans back. Damn him.

Yusaku leans forward. "One date. After that, I'll never ask again."

Ryoken considers the consequences & rewards. One date...

"Just one." Ryoken agrees. "This doesn't count."

Yusaku smiles.


	7. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken may be the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, but she still has to deal with a few sexist assholes. Her dear Playmaker makes it worth it though. 
> 
> Datastormshipping (Genderbent Ryoken)

Being a woman is not easy. Ryoken has understood that from a young age, when she first started learning about the differences between men and women. But she has never allowed this to get in the way of her ambitions. She has a duty to uphold to her dear friends and an act to clean up from her wretched father and his wicked experiments.

“Whoa, hey there pretty lady!”

But the universe couldn’t care less about that because it loves to force her to face bruts like this daily.

She gives the man a glare. He doesn’t care, walking over as a Centaur of all things. 

Her company bristles. “What do you want?”

Ryoken turns her head. “Playmaker, hush.”

Yusaku flushes under his mask and hood, but does as she says. Small blessings.

“Yeah kid, hush. The lady wants to talk to me.” The Centaur goes to put his hands on her shoulders-

She grabs him and throws him over her shoulders. He lands on his back, hard, cracking the digital concrete.

“Come, Playmaker.” Ryoken walks forward without looking at the Centaur.

Yusaku follows her, silent and loyal, more than she deserves.

“Hey!” The Centaur runs to block off her path.

She looks up at him, deadpan. “Do you see someone, Playmaker?”

Yusaku looks at her oddly. “No, my Lady.”

The Centaur snarls and goes to hit her. She and Playmaker whip out their Duel Disks faster than he can blink and they have their Ace Monsters at their backs, Firewall Dragon and Borreload Dragon snarling the Centaur down. His face goes pale and his hand stops centimeters from her face.

Then he turns tail and runs, tripping on his 4 legs often.

Ryoken sighs as she puts her cards away. “Playmaker you can put your dragon away.”

Yusaku glares in the direction of the Centaur for a moment longer, before putting his card back into his Deck and deactivating his Duel Disk. She can’t help but chuckle.

He turns his head towards her, tilting it in confusion. “My Lady?”

Ryoken reaches into his hood, holding his chin gently. She can see the blush spreading across his cheeks even under his Hanoi mask. It’s adorable.

She can’t help but smile. “It’s adorable that you get protective over me.”

Yusaku flushes even more and he adverts his eyes. “I just don’t like anyone being treated like that.”

Ryoken smiles a little wider. “It’s charming. But I am the Leader of Hanoi, I can handle myself.”

His eyes widen and he looks at her directly. “I know that, my Lady, you’re the strongest person I know-”

“I know you know that, Playmaker.” She chuckles, brushing her thumb over his lower lip. “I just like seeing you flustered.”

Yusaku turns an even deeper shade of pink and she decides to release him from her spell. She lets go of his chin and begins walking towards their destination.

Ryoken doesn’t pause because eventually Yusaku catches up to her. She smiles at him over her shoulder and though he’s still pink in the cheeks, he returns her smile with a shy one of his own. He’s just so pure and good and bright.

How she got to have him at her side, she’ll never figure out. She’s grateful though, because even if being a woman is hard, it’s good to have Yusaku at her side.

That’s enough to keep her going on the bad days. 


	8. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy morning at the Fujiki household
> 
> Aiballshipping
> 
> Prompt from this kissing meme: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/620249020460367872/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Yusaku wakes up slowly, his mind a little foggy, his dream still clinging to him. He blinks it away and finds his eyes stuck on a blue gem in front of him. He looks up and sees Ai smiling down at him, running his fingers through Yusaku’s hair. 

Ai’s eyes widen and brighten. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Yusaku yawns, his jaw cracking. “Hi, Ai.”

Ai giggles. “Good news, your boss called. Said you don’t have to come in today.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes. “Liar.”

Ai gapes at him and groans, taking away his hand and sitting up to pout at Yusaku. “You never let me have any fun, I would have called to tell them you were sick!”

“I know you would.” Yusaku sits up and slips out of bed. “But I’d rather not aggravate my boss by taking time off when I don’t need it.”

Ai growls as he watches Yusaku walk around the room, picking out clothes and changing before him. “But you’re working so hard! You should take a day off soon and spend time with me!”

Yusaku ignores him as he pulls his arm through his dress shirt and starts doing up the buttons. Then another pair of hands join him, but rather than be helpful, Ai starts undoing the buttons he’d just done.

“Come on Yusaku, please?” Ai bats his eyes at him. “Stay home~” He reaches up a hand and brushes some of Yusaku’s fringe over his ear. “Spend the day cuddling with me, pretty please?”

Yusaku bats his hands away and finishes doing up his buttons. “No. Do you want me to list three reasons why I can’t?”

Ai scowls and humphs, crossing his arms. “You never let me have any fun.”

Yusaku finishes getting dressed and looks up at Ai. Who’s pouting is much too cute for his own damn good.

Yusaku leans up to kiss him softly and he can hear Ai’s fans spinning inside.

Then he pulls back and smiles up at him. “I’ll be back soon.”

Yusaku walks towards the stairs, grabbing his bag along the way and soon he’s out the door.

Leaving Ai smiling and blushing as he holds his face, giggling up a storm.


	9. "Keep It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken is forced to confess
> 
> Datastormshipping

Yusaku gapes at him. “You... You love me?”

Ryoken stares at his feet in shame, scowling. “Unfortunately, yes.”

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was never supposed to te-

“How long?” Yusaku reaches out a hand.

Ryoken curses himself. “A while.”

More than a while. Since before that day in the flower field. Since before the Tower fell. On the day they met, Ryoken was enchanted and stupid and in love and his damn obsession only soothed into something sweeter, deadlier, kinder the more time he spent with the Wisteria boy beside him.

He was going to take that to the grave. Damn the Dark Ignis for trapping them together.

A hand on his cheek makes him turn around, gasping into two lips pressed feather light to his own for 1, 2, 3 seconds before Yusaku pulls back with a smile.

“Me too.” Yusaku smiles and it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. “You have my heart.”

Ryoken swallows and stares at his feet. “I don’t deserve it.”

Yusaku hums and leans against him. “Keep it.”

Ryoken’s face burns, but he manages a smile.


	10. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playmaker and Blue Girl talk.
> 
> Gen.

When Yusaku was little, he used to think what it would like to fly. His memories before the Lost Incident are few and far between, but he can remember one thing with clarity. He remembers wishing he had wings so he could fly. He wanted to fly right by the birds and see the whole world. He wanted to know what it was like to go into a free fall and pull up at the last second. He wanted to flap his wings and learn to soar the winds.

Playmaker rides the datastorm high into the sky, swerving to avoid buildings, going with the data stream, finding his card in the wind.

He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the wind in his hair, the hum of the network on the edge of his Link Sense.

This is probably as close to flying as he'll ever get in his life.

"Playmaker!"

He turns around and sees Blue Girl on her own board, following behind him closely.

"Blue Girl." Playmaker acknowledges. 

She smiles. "Want to stop and chat? You've been on patrol for a while."

It's true. He could probably use a break.

So the two jump off their boards and sit on one of the endless sky scrapers in LINK VRAINS, staring up at the digital moon. It's different to the one in the real world of course, but beautiful all the same.

He looks at Blue Girl and there's a question on the tip of his tongue. But it's so stupid. What's the point in asking it?

"Playmaker?" Blue Girl tilts her head. "What's up?"

Playmaker shakes his head. "Just thinking. It's not my business to ask though."

Blue Girl is quiet for a moment.

"Well, even if it's not always your business, asking questions isn't a bad thing to do." Blue Girl smiles. "Isn't that how we became friends eventually?"

Playmaker looks at her and remembers Aoi Zaizen under the avatar, giving him a friendly greeting at school every now and then and thanking him for calling the hospital all those months ago.

"I suppose." Playmaker shrugs. "Why did you get rid of your wings?"

Blue Girl blinks.

"In your Blue Angel avatar, you can fly. But as Blue Girl, you can't do that anymore unless you're using the datastorm. Why would you give up your wings?" Playmaker says.

It's really not his business. He shouldn't have asked.

Blue Girl hums and looks up at the digital moon.

"I think it's because I felt like I wasn't worthy of those wings. Not yet." Blue Girl smiles. "I used those wings to be above others, to try and fly closer to my brother. But when those wings didn't give me that, I felt like there wasn't any point in having them." She giggles. "The funny thing is, I'm actually closer to my brother now thanks to you."

Blue Girl turns to him, tilting her head.

Playmaker tilts his own, his eyebrow raised. "But I didn't do anything."

"No, you didn't." Blue Girl shakes her head. "But if you didn't save me from the Another Virus and if you didn't Duel my brother in SOL Tech's hard drive, I wouldn't have been able to understand my brother enough to be able to talk to him again. You're the reason I feel like I have Akira back in my life. So thank you."

Playmaker stares at her for a while, then looks at his feet.

He never realized his actions had affected Aoi Zaizen and Akira Zaizen's relationship so much. It makes him think of something Kusanagi said to him recently.

_"Playmaker is a hero. You're connected to everyone."_

Yusaku hadn't believed him when Kusanagi told him that. But now, listening to Blue Girl talk about her brother, he might be starting to understand what Kusanagi meant when he said he was connected to everyone.

"Why'd you ask, anyway?" Blue Girl blinks.

Playmaker comes back to LINK VRAINS and shakes his head. "It's nothing." He looks up at the moon and decides he owes her a little honesty for all she's shared with him. "I suppose when I was younger I used to dream of flying. So I wondered why you'd give that up."

Blue Girl is quiet next to him and it's probably because he sounded stupid and he did.

Then she tugs on his arm. "Hey."

Playmaker turns to her.

"The wings were one of the custom feature options I got after I got 10,000 followers in LINK VRAINS." Blue Girl grins. "You've probably got about 100,000 with how things are going, so I don't see why we can't give you your own wings before things get too serious."

Playmaker stares at her for a bit, thinking.

It's a ridiculous idea. They haven't got time for playing when Lightening could attack at any second. Their break from patrol has already taken more than long enough.

And yet...

"Okay." Playmaker nods.

Blue Girl grins.

They open up the account settings in his Avatar and she guides him through the design and customization process. He doesn't want anything that's a big deal, like Blue Angel's wings were. But he would still like to fly with them and for that, they'll need to be fairly big.

Eventually, he settles on a design.

The wings are sleek and black, with a green membrane and black lines decorating it. They grow along his spine, stopping just short of his butt and are wider than his arms apart.

"Ready?" Blue Angel smiles, switched into her old avatar to teach him how to fly.

Playmaker nods.

He's as ready as he'll ever be.

Blue Angel and Playmaker jump-

The wind rushes up to greet them, the concrete coming, the datastorm passing by and then, his wings open up and he's rushing up, gasping, as if he came up for breathe.

Playmaker looks out at the world around him and he can barely breathe.

He's so high up. He can't believe how far he can see.


End file.
